A variety of health risks are associated with recreational and occupational activities. To identify and mitigate many of these risks, it is necessary to monitor the body to identify unusual deviations from normal body function and conditioning. However, measurements of bodily function and conditioning are generally too intrusive to be incorporated into conventional sports and occupational equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for devices, systems, and methods for measuring physiological conditions of a subject in a non-intrusive manner.